yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yandere-chan's Mother/@comment-26106708-20160303214816
This is how I picture the Ryoba/Ayano cutscene if she gets her Senpai by peacefully eliminates her rivals at the end of the game: Ryoba, Ayano and Mr. Aishi are meeting together at the airport. Ayano got dressed after school, feeling happiness for once as she thought of her beloved Taro, who was now her boyfriend. She hopped on a bus to the airport, and flew into her mother's arms as soon as she saw her. Ryoba: *hugs back* Oh, my dearest Ayano! I missed you so much...so, did you get a nice boyfriend while me and your father were away? Is that why you've got that lovely twinkle in your eye...a twinkle that I haven't seen before? *giggles*'' ''Ayano: Umm...yes Mom...I do have a boyfriend...his name is Taro Yamada, and he is absolutely wonderful! I hope you can meet him one day...maybe we can meet up later today? Though you must be tired from your flight...America is really far away, right?'' ''Ryoba: Oh, I feel completely energized, my dearest, and happy now that you've found your true love at last and that you are finally happy in your life! I must give you a talk so I can give you some advice on your wonderful new relationship...later...'' ''Mr. Aishi: What sort of advice will you give our daughter, Ryoba, dear? *mumbles under his breath* Probably advice on how to kidnap the poor guy and keep in hostage in the basement, like she did to me...'' ''Ryoba: What was that, darling? I didn't quite catch what you said! Are you happy about our dearest Ayano's brand-new relationship with a wonderful boy from her school? I wonder if they'll get married and have children and...!'' ''Mr. Aishi: Oh no, I hope not! I-I mean...I was just saying that I hope that he treats our...um..."dearest Ayano" well, and I was wondering who our Ayano got a boyfriend so quickly, only in the space of 10 weeks!'' ''Ryoba: Thank you, sweetheart, for being supportive about our dearest Ayano's relationship! Also, Ayano's a charming little darling, so of course she'll get a boyfriend quickly...and if her boyfriend is so wonderful, he'll treat her royally!'' ''*at their home, while the dad is looking around the basement* Ryoba: Ayano, darling...did you have to murder other girls to get your boyfriend, or did you get him in no trouble at all? I really need to know, sweetheart, and I'll be here for you...if you did kill others for him, I promise I won't call the police. I wouldn't do that.'' ''Ayano: I-I don't wanna tell you...do you promise that you won't call the police? *sighs* Okay, I didn't kill girls for my Senpai, but I wanted to. I planned it all out and everything, but instead, I sent them off to other boys...I-I didn't want to traumatize my Senpai...'' ''Ryoba: Oh, Ayano darling! I was hoping you would follow...in my footsteps. I was a yandere too, you know, but I killed them. Brutally, too. I didn't wanna tell you this, but I thought I had to, as I'm your mother and...I need to tell the truth. Don't tell anyone, especially not your dad!'' ''Ayano: Mom Mom, calm down...I know! I found lots of tapes, lots of them, and listened to them, but I don't think badly of you. You're my MOM, I love you lots and lots! But...why do you seem so angry with me for matchmaking the girls?...'' ''Ryoba: I wanted you to follow in my footsteps! I wanted you to be like your dearest mother, to get your dearest Senpai! All of the Aishi family have killed for their Senpais, although nobody knows except for us, and you've shamed us by letting them off peacefully!'' ''*to be continued...*